Righting Wrongs
by Cloud Green
Summary: Blaine knows things aren't good between Kurt and himself, but he's got just the solution! Surely Kurt will be overjoyed at his proposal? Hint at past dark!Blaine. StrugglingKurt, MentallyUnwellBlaine


A.N. Hiya guys! This story just popped into my head last night and I decided there was no harm in posting it. It is a little different from my typical dark!Blaine. First, it's a one-shot. Second, there's no actual violence. If you are looking for a violent Blaine, I have a couple of other fics which better suit. For this I wanted to write something that dealt with my terrible obsession with dark!Blaine but more on the aftereffects and (possible) mental illness. I'm sorry if you find the story vague – I deliberately left out certain things to mirror Blaine's frame of mind. And I'm sorry if you got an email alert about this, I know how annoying it is when you only want to read one story by an author and still get emails about their other stuff. w I'll update my other fics soon! Please review to tell me what you think!

* * *

><p><strong>Righting Wrongs<strong>

Blaine bounded up the stairs, the widest grin on his face. He couldn't hold back the excitement any more than he could stop the sky from being blue or the rhythm of the tides. Everything was going to be perfect.

Sure, it had taken a little time for him to get here, but it was worth it. All the time he spent and resources he used finding the perfect ring for his beloved was going to make Kurt so happy. And Blaine was going to be happy he had made him happy. Besides, finding the perfect one might have taken weeks of searching, but the fact it only took him days to locate Kurt's current place of residence made up for it: 63, apartment building 3, Greenfaulds Avenue, Ohio. It was just like Kurt to want to stay in the same state as his family. Kurt was good like that. He had the traditional family values Blaine respected. Blaine laughed out loud when he imagined how excited Kurt would be. He'd probably want to call his dad immediately, after all he and his dad were unbelievably close and it would be important to Kurt that his dad would be the first to hear he was engaged. But Blaine was going to make sure they had a private celebration before anyone found out their amazing news. Yes, Blaine had to admit there had been a trouble patch in their past. Words were said, things were done, but it wouldn't matter because Blaine had figured out a solution that would make both of them forget about all that badness.

_Wow, Kurt's place really is high up! Did he really climb up all these stairs each day? Why don't they have an elevator?_ After five flights of stairs, Blaine's legs were getting tired. He wasn't really complaining, though. He had so much energy in him that he was grateful to get rid of some of it as he took the stairs two at a time. It was probably saving him the embarrassment of looking like a bouncing idiot at Kurt's door. God, he was so excited! He finally reached Kurt's floor and his quick, uneven steps took him down the hall whilst his eyes darted to the numbers on each door he past.

_57…59…61…63!_

Blaine came to a sudden halt in front of the burgundy coloured door, causing his shoes to squeak comically against the laminated wooden flooring. His heart was pounding so hard he could barely breath. He felt the box-shaped bulge in his jean pocket. It was there – where else would it have been? – at the ready and no doubting looking as shiny as it had been when Blaine lasted polished it. Yes, Blaine polished the box! The ring inside was glorious; it deserved its packaging to reflect that. Kurt was going to be so happy. Maybe he would cry? It's okay, he was allowed to cry. It wouldn't be the first time Blaine had seen Kurt like that, and Blaine would be sure to wipe those tears away. For once, they would be happy tears. Blaine's grin grew as he prepped himself. When he felt that this would be the calmest he was going to get, he knocked on the door. Two seconds passed, and Blaine decided to knock again – just in case Kurt didn't hear before. He heard a noise inside. Yes! Kurt must be home! Blaine knew he would be. It was fate that they would be together, so he had to be home. His grin faltered, however, when he heard a man's voice. It was too deep to be Kurt's. Wait-who's in there with his Kurt? Blaine's eyebrows furrowed in upset confusion. Who the fuck was in there with his K-

The door opened, and there stood Finn. Blaine's face lit up again. He was so silly. Why didn't he think it was Finn? He has every right to be here! This would likely mean Burt wouldn't be the first to know about their engagement, but it was okay. Finn meant something special to Kurt too. Hey! This would mean Finn would be his brother-in-law! Blaine realised this for the first time the split second after his eyes met the larger guy. 'Finn!' He exclaimed joyfully, 'Man, I haven't seen you in forever!'

Finn stared at him with his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open just a little. It was obvious Blaine's appearance must have surprised him, but Blaine didn't mind. Finn looked like a gaping fish; it was funny! 'Blaine…?' The ex-quarterback replied, sounding in awe. His face then suddenly darkened. His eyes narrowed dangerously and he rose up to his fullest height. 'What the _fuck _are you doing here?'

Finn's snarl caused Blaine a great deal of bewilderment, but it didn't nudge his happy mood. 'I'm here to see Kurt, of course!' Blaine laughed, before leaning to the side of the doorframe so he could call inside. 'Kurt!' Finn snarled even more and shoved Blaine away from the door. 'Hey! Finn, what the hell-?'

'Get the fuck out of here!' Finn snapped at him, stepping towards the smaller dark haired man. Blaine wasn't sure he should cower or not. Since when did Finn not like him? Was it because of what he did to Kurt last July? No, that was in the past. He and Kurt were going to sort things out, and besides, he hadn't even seen Finn since then.

'Finn, come on, man.' Blaine raised his hands up, puzzled and a tad concerned. 'What's wrong? I just came to see Ku-'

'Leave my brother alone!' Finn's shout made Blaine jump, but it was his raised fist that caused Blaine to fear.

'Finn, _stop_. Please…'

Both Blaine and Finn froze at the sound of Kurt's voice. That sweet, angelic voice. Blaine looked past Finn and saw Kurt standing inside his apartment, half hiding behind what seemed to be the living room doorframe. Finn turned and took a couple of steps towards his step-brother.

Blaine smiled at his love. 'Kurt, baby…'

'Shut up!' Finn's head snapped round so he could glare at Blaine and his finger pointed at him accusingly. 'Shut up, don't call him that! You freak, get the hell out of here before I beat the shit out of you!

Blaine was trying to cope with his excitement to see Kurt with his upset that Finn was saying these things to him. This didn't make any sense! Why was this happening? Didn't Finn know he was making a mess out of Blaine's perfect day?

'Finn, stop,' Kurt said in a small voice, which cracked a little near the end. 'You know he doesn't understand…' Blaine wanted to ask Kurt what it was he didn't understand, but Finn approached the dainty boy first and went to argue. 'Stop. Just…give me a second with him.'

'Kurt, I'm not leaving you with that son of a-'

'You have to. Just wait in the kitchen.'

Finn looked very uncomfortable but after a few moments he nodded. He gave Blaine the scariest glare he could muster before sulking into another room – no doubt the kitchen, as Kurt had directed. As soon as Finn closed the door behind him, Blaine hurried to Kurt. He was a little surprised to see Kurt back away and hold out a 'keep your distance' hand to him. What the hell was going on? Blaine stopped short of Kurt's hand, but took it in his own hands and held on firmly. Kurt visibly recoiled but said nothing.

'Kurt, baby, what's going on? What was all that about? Finn looked like he was going to kill-'

'How did you find me?'

Blaine looked surprised at the question. 'What?'

Kurt stared at him, with his free arm wrapped around his upper body as if shielding himself. 'I want to know how you found out where I lived.'

Blaine didn't really understand. Why was that important? It wasn't important. 'I just paid a few people and they got me your address. But Kurt-' He smiled, his excitement returned with full force now that Finn was gone. 'What's more important is why I'm here. I know we've been going through a lot lately, but I know how to fix everything!'

Kurt looked worried and anxious, and his eyes darted to Blaine's increasingly strong hold on his hand, but Blaine didn't notice his anxiety at the slightest. 'Blaine…'

'No, no, you have to hear this.' Blaine pulled Kurt further into his living room and settled them both on the couch – leather, nice! He felt the box in his pocket and his eyes lit up exceptionally. 'All the problems we had, all those fights and…you know, all that stuff – you know what the problem was? The lack of commitment!' He laughed at Kurt's incredulous expression, 'Trust me! When you think about it, it makes sense! You see,' He shuffled closer to Kurt, causing the smaller boy to back himself into the arm of the couch. 'I was so worried I'd lose you, and I felt something was missing. Well, I've figured out what that was, and it's going to solve all our problems.'

As Blaine reached into his pocket, Kurt watched whilst trying to form words to say. Words finally came when his ex-boyfriend pulled out the ring box. 'Blaine, no…'

Blaine shook his head as if dismissing Kurt's silly objection. 'Kurt, you know I love you and I am pretty sure you love me, so…' He opened the box, letting his world – Kurt – see the beautiful ring inside. He was so happy when he heard Kurt's loud gasp. He knew Kurt would love it. 'Won't you marry me?'

Blaine smiled at Kurt's face. His love's eyes were trained on the ring, large and unblinking. This was the moment Blaine had been building up to. Yes, Finn sort of spoiled the moment by being a prick, but it was a moment they could get back. Hell, Finn would probably get over whatever problem he had with Blaine when he heard the news. He would have to insist Finn didn't tell Burt or Carole; that would be Kurt's privilege and his alone. Speaking of Kurt, Blaine assumed he was in shock since he hadn't said anything in a long time and he had begun crying. Didn't Blaine predict that?

'Kurt? Hey, it's okay!' Blaine smiled and attempted to put an arm around the other boy. 'All I need is your answer.'

Kurt, however, pushed his arm away and finally brought his tear-filled eyes up to meet Blaine's. 'Why…why are you doing this?'

Blaine's smile fell a little and he became confused again. Was Kurt…angry? 'What? What do you mean, I'm asking you to marry-'

'Blaine, you can't do things like this!'

He pulled back slightly, looking at Kurt as if he was crazy. When has he ever done anything like this? He's never proposed before! He's never brought up the topic. He thought about it a lot during their dating period but he never mentioned it. What was Kurt talking about? Was this anything to do with what Finn was yelling about? 'Kurt…I don't understand, why aren't you happy about this?'

Tears were splashing down Kurt's doll-like face. 'Blaine, you know I can't marry you! Why would you do something like this?'

Blaine felt his heart sink and break in his chest. His own voice choked a little but he strived to keep his smile. 'W-why? Don't you love me, Kurt?'

'I…Of course I do…You know I always will.'' Kurt pulled his hand away from Blaine and he wiped his eyes, making them slightly red in the process. His words gave Blaine hope, but his tone sounded so accusing that it was hard to figure out if they should have or not. 'God, Blaine, why did you do this? You know you aren't supposed to be here. The restraining order…'

Blaine cocked his head to the side a little. _The what? Oh, that annoying little thing…_ 'Kurt, you know I can't stop seeing you. I know you want to see me too – you just said you loved me!' He grabbed at Kurt's hand again and he came so close to Kurt he could count the tiniest faint freckles on his nose. 'We can cancel that-that legal thing out. You can remove it. Or we can just ignore it. I don't care, but that's no reason to-'

'You don't get it.' Kurt sniffed, his voice returning to its small, quiet volume. 'Blaine…All those things you did. You-you hurt me. You beat me. You almost killed me-'

'It was an accident!' Blaine exclaimed, causing Kurt to jump back. He wasn't sure why, but Blaine found himself laughing. It was probably due to the silliness of the whole thing. It was senseless and ridiculous. 'I told you I'd never do it again, didn't you believe me? I love you Kurt and you belong with me!'

Kurt shook his head, and Blaine wanted to reach out and hold his love's head, force it to be still. Kurt didn't believe him after all this trouble of finding the perfect ring? What about all the hassle he went through tracking down where Kurt lived now? He had to go to so many fake addresses before today. Friends of theirs didn't tell him. He was lucky Brittney let it slip that Kurt hadn't left the state, but the rest of it was all down to Blaine and his backstreet contacts – which he had gathered during his short stint in prison last year. It took so much work and effort for him to be at this stage and it was all fuelled by his love for Kurt. He didn't care what anyone said, especially some court who told him to stay away from Kurt under penalty of imprisonment. They just didn't understand true love. They didn't recognise it when it was right in front of them. But Blaine thought Kurt would…

'Blaine, listen to me…' Kurt said softly, watching Blaine as he seemed to fall into some type of stupor. 'You're sick. You aren't well, and you need help. That's the solution, not this.' Kurt tried not to think about how far Blaine must have fallen to do this, as he gently stroked Blaine's hand. It scared him to think that after all he put Kurt through, the abuse, the more than frequent trips to the hospital and the eventual beating that almost killed him that Blaine could blank it all out and convince himself everything would be okay between them. It was like he had forgotten all the anger and fear or Kurt pleading him to never contact him again when he got out of prison – he went and got a court order, for God's sake! But here he was, sitting on Kurt's couch, in Kurt's apartment which he would now have to leave to find another place to live. 'Blaine…please…go and get yourself help.'

Blaine's head snapped up and his wide, frightened eyes met Kurt's. 'No...All I need is you.' He gripped onto Kurt, causing the slighter boy him to wince in pain, 'You're all the help I need. Whatever's wrong with me, you can fix it. If I'm unwell then you can care for me, right? We can still be together.'

There were tears in both their eyes now, and Kurt continued to shake his head. 'I can't…'

'Yes you can!' Blaine almost shouted, grabbing Kurt's shoulders roughly. 'You have to! We belong together, you and me!' Suddenly, a pair of strong hands gripped Blaine from behind and yanked him away from Kurt. Kurt sobbed into his hand as he watched Finn – who must have been alarmed at Blaine's raised voice – manhandling Blaine out of the apartment door. 'Get the fuck off me, Finn! Kurt-!'

Finn was shouting back, but neither Blaine nor Kurt was really listening to his words. They were staring into each other's eyes, Blaine's gaze filled with desperate pleading and Kurt's with heartfelt, remorseful apology. 'I-I'm sorry, Blaine…'

'Kurt – don't!'

Blaine was putting up a great struggle but Finn's larger build and stronger arms eventually wrestled him into the hallway. Finn punched him hard in the face and once again in the stomach. Kurt couldn't watch, and began crying into the arm of the couch. Perhaps it was due to the memories of such punches, being on the receiving end himself, or the fact he knew the love of his life was in pain as well as being mentally ill, but Kurt had never felt so torn and distraught. He heard the sound of Finn yelling 'Get the fuck out of here before I call the police!' followed by the slam of the door and the loud click of the lock. Finn raced to Kurt's side. He held his smaller brother in his arms and let him cry. After a few minutes, he reached over and picked up the phone and dialled the police. Kurt didn't stop him. They both knew it had to be done. After twenty minutes, Finn left Kurt on the couch as he joined an officer at the front door.

'Whatever you did to him, it was bad enough to scare him off but not too bad that it stopped him being able to get out of here fast. We only found this outside your apartment,' The officer held up an opened ring box with one of the most beautiful and expensive looking rings Finn had ever seen with his own eyes.

'I'll take that…' Kurt's small and weak voice could only just be heard. He walked up behind Finn and took the box out of the officer's hand.

'Kurt, you shouldn't-'

'I'll be in my room.' Kurt interrupted him, sniffing and trying to conceal his torment. He took small steps back to his bedroom – the one Finn had been securing with a lock only an hour before – and shut the door behind him. He crawled onto his bed and then looked at the ring. After a while, he took it out of the box and slid it down his slender finger. It fit perfectly. He let out a shaky breath and closed his eyes. He had to sleep. After all, eventually Finn would insist he find a new place to live, And eventually, Kurt would know he was right.

* * *

><p>A.N. Hope you enjoyed the change, let me know what you think. Do you prefer the super-dark!Blaine to this ill-dark!Blaine? XD<p> 


End file.
